User talk:Eldarone
I'm kind of surprised you don't have a talk page. Such a fine lad deserves one, and an userpage too! Shaur M. S. Grizlin 16:11, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :I should, and will work on it as soon as possible. --Eldarone 02:59, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Well done for... Enforcing policy nicely.. Have some roll-back rights and a tiberium-flavoured cookie :-) --Snow93(talk) 22:19, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Oh, Tiberium-Cokkie :) --Eldarone 22:20, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Note Tell Mikael to stop with the serial deleting. I'm trying to help.(Assaulthead 09:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC)) :Unfornately, your edits are not positive. Consider how relevant your changes are and how if it effects the articles. --Eldarone 03:44, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Also please do not revert my edits. I'm not trying to hurt the Wiki nor Spam this wiki. What I put was trying to help. Also I am trying to change except I am sick of being blamed for false Spamming. I am trying to help. Not offend anyone.(Assaulthead 07:29, 30 October 2007 (UTC)) SOVIET PACIFIC WAR delete it man i told my friend it wouldnt fly and i went out on a limb and i hope i dont lose my account for this ok {M164U1988) also if u have msn messanger shoot me a message sometime at Gcory2@hotmail.com ok :As a new user, don't worry. Just follow the advice of other editora and be polite. As for deleting it, I'm not a Synops, so I can't do that. Try Snow93 or Mikeal McGrizzly--Eldarone 03:22, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ok thanks for the moral support, my friend is personally sticking to his own ideas. {M164U1988} Videos and Photos You can watch CNC Battlecast primetime and CNC cutscenes on Youtube. Then you can get most of the info from the Wikipedia. You can upload Photos from CNC Source by their gallery page. Don't forget that You can buy the Kane Bobble-head online.(Assaulthead 06:15, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) :This can constuite as spam. This is your first warning. --Eldarone 22:06, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Mikael is swearing on talk pages Eldarone please read the policy. Mikael is cussing on talk pages and the swearing is disturbing me. Here are a list of things he said to me. On the Economical domination talk page: IT'S A GODDAMN IN-CHARACTER WIKI AND GAMING SLANG HAS NO GODDAMN PLACE HERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? On The Nod Freighter page he put the words on its summary or something:(Not this shit again. It was SUNK. How could it have been used later?) On the USA Talk page: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! The universe of RA/TD split from ours in 1928, everything prior is goddamn canon. It. Just. IS. I know you're one of those American kids that don't learn history and think Poland lies next to Uzbekistan, but please, just, think for a moment. On the Michael McNeil talk page: Read the goddamn book. He also did a number of hostile threats on my talk page. Please tell him that I don't like his hostile speeches on anything and anywhere. I am telling you because I am not Spamming nor violating others or the project.(Assaulthead 23:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC)) :So, Eldarione, it seems I commited the dreadful crime of using the adjective Goddamn. I submit willfully to thy judgement, and await the verdict :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 23:42, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::MikaelGrizzly has already punished himself for his errors. All is well. --Eldarone 03:35, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Policy http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Writing_style We need to discuss it. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:06, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Race Muahaha, we simultaneously uploaded the new renderings :D Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:14, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :LOL. That's hillarous :) --Eldarone 08:17, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Help with a video The new video of the wolverine and titan deosn't seem to work. I'm using Quick Time player http://www.commandandconquer.com/game_details/videos/default.aspx#main . Do you have any idea why?--Phoenix-wiki 23:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I'll check it out. --Eldarone 01:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Tongue-in-cheek reference Hopefully you're referring to my edit comment ("manic minor") there rather than anything in the article, which I cannot possibly take credit for! Makron1n 18:44, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Opps, sorry. --Eldarone 09:01, 12 December 2007 (UTC) New namespace I think we should discuss this here--Phoenix-wiki 19:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Vandal That vandal struck a number of times while you were way. I'm on irc now, in #wikia getting Janitors over here. You should come on too.--Phoenix-wiki 22:29, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Brotherhood "in" RA3 The brotherhood is not present in Red Alert 3, presumlay the Timetravel in RA3 has also led to the disappering of the Brotherhood. DRnash has spoken :This is really too speculative. Until we know what occurs in the game, we don't know the extent of the effect on the timeline. --Eldarone 18:35, 17 March 2008 (UTC) A big thanks to you Thanks for cleaning and reformulating the stuffes I add to the wiki. English is my second language, so i kindda suck at it. Hope it's not to annoying or complicated to correct it. :Thanks :) --Eldarone 19:15, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Where have you been? I notice most of the users including the new sysop Makron1n are not here lately. Where have you been? Alot of users including Mikael Grizzly were not seen editing here lately that often. Also the New Templates like the Triple Battle Infobox template and the Three Way War Template had no instructions on how to use.(Saffy Nurbs 01:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC)) :Well, with the split, I decided that I was better suited for the In-universe lore. Also, school got way too busy, and I needed to focus on other things. Eldarone 04:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. Congratulations! Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. Oh by the way I think you will be needing this metal. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognize this and reward you with this Medal and also thanks for not adding Fanon to the articles because that fan fiction belongs to the CNC Fanon Wiki I suggested. (Saffy Nurbs 07:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC)) SOme observations Hello Just some minor corrections I have noticed for your RA2 map. 1) Armenia, Georgia and Azerbaijan are also Soviet countries. 2) Crete, Cyprus, Malta, Sicily, Malta, Iceland, Greenland and Svalbard should have Allied colors. 3) Regarding Korea, should North Korea be Allied too? If I am wrong, no worries, ignore what I wrote. Regards, P Vandal Case Hi, Eldarone. Someone vandalized the page "Union of Soviet Socialist Republics". The user responable to the vandal is 175.142.117.238. Written by Directive255 (talk) 11:03, September 18, 2013 (UTC)Radist255 :Please report such things to an active administrator next time. Sheldonist (yell!) 13:03, September 18, 2013 (UTC)